Flightless crows
by kurayami megami
Summary: Acérquense al borde, les dijo. No podemos, tenemos miedo, contestaron. Acérquense al borde, repitió. Y se acercaron. Él los empujó...Y levantaron vuelo.
1. Confianza

**Flightless crows**

Tsukishima Kei

Confianza

Kei detestaba muchas cosas.

El sol, la escuela…sus molestos compañeros de equipo. Truskishima no podía dejar de pensar lo asombroso que era el que estuviesen jugando en el mismo lado de la cancha sin matarse o destruir algo en el camino. El único que podía pasar, incluso con algunos problemas, era Yamaguchi, pero ambos habían pasado demasiados tiempos juntos y Tsukki ya estaba acostumbrado.

Kageyama era un odio normal, es decir ¡La mayoría del equipo no lo trataba! Era gruñón, demandante y endemoniadamente talentoso. Incluso Sugawara (quien era un ángel caído del cielo) ocultaba el remordimiento y su temor antes las habilidades del Rey. La tierra temblaba bajo los pies de Kageyama y ellos solo se movían atentos a las maravillas que podía hacer.

Prefería mil veces cortarse la lengua a admitir que también, en cierto modo, lo admiraba. Cualquier persona normal sabría que aquel idiota había sido bendecido por dios, como si al momento de nacer éste le hubiese tocado con el dedo diciendo "Hijo, tú vas a jugar Voleibol".

Pero era completa y rotundamente predecible que el mundo se sintiera así frente a una persona de su calibre, Tsukishima no tenía problema en la inferioridad cuando las habilidades eran evidentes (además, a Kageyama le faltaba un largo camino por recorrer con su actitud).

No, Tsukki no tenía problemas con odiar al Rey de la Corte.

Su mayor y profunda aberración era para Hinata.

Si, a Ese Hinata.

Aquella pequeña parte de hombre cuyo único trabajo era abrirle paso a los demás jugadores importantes. Esa persona que nunca podía para de hablar, comer o gritar, haciendo los entrenamientos más molestos de lo normal. Ese enano que llegó autoproclamándose un "Ace". El imbécil que no dejaba de saltar y correr, teniendo esperanza de que algún día lograría ser como el pequeño gigante.

Ese, el que creía en todo, incluso de que podían ganar.

Tsukishima recordaba la primera vez que lo vio, y supo en el instante los problemas que traería, puesto que con la mirada encendida y su pequeña estatura solo podían recordarle cosas tristes del pasado.

Pero no lo odiaba solamente porque era pésimo, enano y gritaba mucho.

Era esa actitud de seguridad que envolvía la cancha cuando la pisaba, y arrastraba a los demás a unírsele en el vuelo. Como si en un segundo, Hinata se convirtiera en el líder de la parvada incluso cuando no intentaba estar al frente. Tsukishima se recordaba una y otra vez que el Voleibol era para personas altas, con grandes habilidades monstruosas como Kageyama.

No para enanos con el corazón lleno de sueños.

Y Kei no era un soñador, por favor. Sabía que los sueños, al igual que los héroes, se volvían patéticos con el paso del tiempo. Pero Hinata estaba de pie…no, volando por los aires demostrándole lo contrario.

Debía estar en la banca, llorando. Debía lamentarse por no haber nacido con la estatura promedio. ¡Debía abandonar el juego!

Tsukki siempre era elogiado, admitido en cualquier equipo y lo dejaban jugar la mayoría del tiempo. ¿Por qué sentía entonces como si hubiera perdido?

Alguien como él, bendecido. Con talento y el cuerpo necesario.

¿Por qué era quien estaba fallando?

Tenía miedo.

Miedo de repetir errores y situaciones, de enfrentar las cosas y de ver sus esperanzas muertas. Miedo a sentir dolor por algo a lo que pudo haber renunciado antes.

Miedo ante las personas que luchaban por sus sueños. Ya conocía el precio de no conseguirlos.

Sabe que es un estúpido, y aquellos molestos idiotas no son más que sus amigos. Ellos son un equipo y ninguno lograría llegar lejos solo por aquellos talentos dispersados.

Hinata podía ser la carnada, Kageyama un génio y Asahi un Ace, pero Tsukishima bloquearía todos los ataques que vinieran hacia ellos de tal manera que nadie pudiera pasar. Se convertiría en la barrera que detendría hasta el más fuerte del lugar.

Porque entiende que tenerle miedo a Ushijima es tonto y tiene a un grupo de extraños a los que llama amigos a su espalda, esperando y confiando en él.

Tsukishima lo detendría, sin miedo, la próxima vez que clavara.

Y confiaría en él, como todos lo hacían.

* * *

¡Hola! sé que me matarán en otros fandoms por dejar abandonado todo, pero sentí el llamado del deber por Haikyuu!

soy nueva aquí y me es un gustote poder tener inspiración de escribir sobre estos pequeños cuervos.

Creo que es claro que los amo y ésto va a ser una serie de cada uno de los chicos sobre sus defectos, preocupaciones y talentos que los están llevando a volar.

Jamás había visto una serie tan, PERO TAN buena e inspiradora. En serio, mis respetos al mangaka por tantos personajes (que no son míos) maravillosos.

un saludo y espero que les guste muchísimo tanto como yo disfruto en escribir.

con amor, Kura.


	2. Fuerza

**Azahi Asumane**

Fuerza

Asahi adoraba ver las aves volar.

Le traían esa Paz y sentimiento de tranquilidad al volar y acercarse a él sin miedo, con un trino encantador. Eran los únicos animales que se atrevían a picotear sus dedos, ingenuos a su aterradora apariencia.

Le recordaban a sus amigos, quienes parloteaban y cacareaban con él sin juzgarlo por su altura, como el resto del mundo lo hacía. Ellos y el voleibol le daban un lugar en el cual podía descargar su potencial, encajar perfectamente en el espacio sin sobrar. Es más, la mayoría del tiempo sentía que debía esforzarse más para llenarlo.

Y aunque él era un gigantón con el corazón del más fino cristal, debía hacer el papel del héroe que todos esperaban ver brillar en el momento indicado, llevar a su equipo a la gloria.

Aquello le daba mucho miedo.

La primera vez que se había quebrado pensó que no tendría reparación alguna, ver frustrados todos sus intentos por pasar una barrera humana indestructible mancillaron la poca confianza en si mismo, y pronto su mano dejó de sentir esa sensación al tocar la pelota. Tal como si se hubiese paralizado del brazo, Asahi juró que no volvería a dejar mal a su equipo, puesto que, si él era la piedra amarrada a la soga dispuesto a hundirlos, cortaría todo lazo que los mantuviera juntos aunque eso le doliera mucho más.

El título de "los cuervos sin alas" al principio era solo eso, luego comenzó a pesar mucho más.

¿Qué necesitaban para revivir aquel equipo de ensueño de las nacionales? Asahi quería saber la respuesta, pero el equipo lo apuntaba a él como si fuese un superhéroe y estuvieran esperando a que los salvase. Querían volverlo una estrella, alguien del cual los demás equipos supieran y sintieran miedo.

Lo habían llamado el "ace" de Karasuno.

Y no entendía la razón por la cual todos confiaban en él. Si, tenía la altura, el cuerpo y la potencia necesaria para ser un "ace" pero lo único que deseaba era jugar con sus amigos una vez más. No aclamaba fama o reconocimiento, solo la emoción de estar con Daichi y Suga en las nacionales.

Pero ahí estaban de nuevo, incluso lo convencieron de volver a jugar.

Hinata había tocado su corazón, puesto que no existía nadie más entusiasmado de estar en la cancha que él, y aunque no tuviera su altura y su fuerza, saltaba tan libremente como aquellos pájaros volando por el cielo.

Él, tan pequeño y diminuto ante los demás, no dejaba que un muro gigante lo detuviera, ni lo quebrara. Estaba increíblemente sorprendido de aquel pequeño tan lleno de lo que a él le faltaba.

De Ese espíritu de pelea que lo había crecer cada vez más.

Asahi se había convertido en la admiración de ese chico sin proponérselo, pues estaba celoso, pero nadie podía decirle que también estaba celoso de que alguien con todas a perder pudiera ser más fuerte.

No quería perder, no quería desperdiciar aquel último año que le quedaba con sus amigos de ganar, solo por tener miedo al título que caía sobre sus hombros. Entrenaría, se volvería aquel en el que todos depositaran su confianza, él que mantenía la moral del equipo en pie.

Su pilar.

El mantendría el ataque de Karasuno fuerte y claro ante los demás, puesto que alguien le había abierto los ojos y hecho paso entre aquel muro de acero.

Ya nunca más volaría solo.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por leer y un besote a la chica que me dejó review.


	3. Felicidad

Tanaka Ryuunosuke

Felicidad

Tanaka acostumbraba gritar muy alto.

Tanto como para romperle los oídos a quien estuviera junto a él (usualmente Hinata o Noya) y desconcentrar al enemigo del otro lado de la cancha.

Si, él era esa persona que intimidaba al equipo contrario y se encargaba de poner en su lugar a aquellos que le faltaban al respeto a su escuela. Detestaba que la gente hablara sin conocer realmente, solo basándose en cosas que ya quedaban en el pasado.

Porque ahora, eran un equipo nuevo.

Le emocionaba saber que la parvada nueva de cuervos era mucho más fuerte, decidida y ambiciosa. Hacía mucho tiempo que esperaba la oportunidad de jugar con amigos que cuidaran de sus espaldas como verdaderos compañeros, ganando partidos y festejando. Los chicos de primer año habían devuelto esa frescura y sed de sangre que a sus queridos graduados les hacía falta.

Ellos eran el empujón que necesitaban para caer y volar.

Porque se sentía algo avergonzado de que la generación de chicos que les había tocado no era tan poderosa, carecían de algo más que solo talento y Noya, junto con él, no podían sostener las partes rotas de un equipo que alguna vez fue grandioso.

Pero nunca perdió la fe.

Tanaka sabía que en algún momento, podría presumir ante los demás que su escuela era fuerte y tendría derecho de intimidar quien se detuviera en su camino. Los respetarían otra vez, lograrían hacer lo que muchos soñaron y casi vieron derrumbarse ante sus ojos.

Confiaba en que ese año, las cosas mejorarían. Y no lo defraudaron.

De nuevo estaba Karasuno enfrentándose al único monstruo que debían superar antes de irse a las nacionales. Su pase de salida tenía a Shiratorizawa encima, pero ellos buscaban la manera de arreglárselas porque ya no estaban solos, ni rotos.

Todos querían volar.

Por eso entiende que aunque la carga y las emociones son pesadas, que la presión de tener el título sobre sus Alas mancilladas los detiene, desea convertirse en la felicidad de cada uno de sus amigos. No quiere verlos llorar ni destrozarse por la culpa, quiere que peleen hasta el final sin remordimientos y ataduras.

Aminorar el ambiente con sus constantes bromas, controlando sus emociones y manteniendo la cabeza en alto dispuesto a proteger a sus queridos chicos de primer año y a los vejestorios de tercero que los dejan. Ellos son los que siguen en la recta, y próximamente liderarán a los que quedan.

Ryuu lleva el uniforme más orgulloso que nunca, no solo porque es negro y le gusta, representa aquello que más quiere y lo hace feliz. Es el grupo de personas con las que quiere jugar y ganar, a las que deposita su confianza cada vez que va a clavar.

Al principio, todos lo decían. Ahora, observan.

Él lo cree.

_Cree que pueden ganar_.


	4. Esperanza

Nishinoya Yuu

Esperanza

Tres balones.

Necesitaba Tres balones lanados por Ushijima para detenerlo, de una vez por todas.

Podía sentir esa presión acumulándose de su lado de la cancha, tratando de sofocarlos con esa decepción que solo buscaba quebrar su espíritu. Podía verlo en sus ojos, no necesitaba que todos voltearan hacía atrás para darse cuenta que poco a poco su lucha estaba cayendo.

Noya quería gritarles que las cosas no habían terminado, y que él aún estaba cuidándoles las espaldas.

Debían confiar en él.

Jamás soportaría volver a ver a sus amigos tan decepcionados de sí mismos, abatidos antes de que la lucha pudiera terminar. Estaban en una guerra que se decidía por quien pudiera permanecer más tiempo con el corazón tranquilo y la mente concentrada, cumpliendo cada uno su función.

¿Por qué no dejaban que él hiciera la suya?

Nishinoya seguía ahí, en el juego, silencioso cual sombra detrás de aquellos postes de luz gigantes esperando su oportunidad. No esperaba que nadie más lo viera, o le dieran gloria, mientras pudiera estar nuevamente hasta el fondo de la formación.

Su deber como Libero era desafiar a esos monstruos que llamaban genios, cuya fuerza y reflejos no podían compararse con los suyos. Noya no detesta a aquellas personas con cualidades superiores, al contrario, lo impulsaban a mejorar más para poder detenerlos.

Ser Libero significaba muchas cosas para él, y se enorgullecía de portar el uniforme diferente que lo hacía resaltar del grupo.

Tal vez no podía saltar, ni mucho menos ser Alto, o tener una fuerza descomunal; Yuu poseía un talento más grande y poderoso, algo que podía ser decisivo en un partido y lo que mantendría al equipo de pie.

Porque cuando creen que todo está perdido, el se convertía en la esperanza que traía el buen humor de vuelta. La pequeña, insignificante, naranja y diminuta esperanza que destruía los títulos de los "Aces", deteniendo hasta el más poderoso cañonazo.

Tsukishima los miró, con esa cara de niño sabelotodo y creído que decía con claridad "estamos perdidos, ¿debemos hacer más?"

Su corazón se encendió como un cerillo, y el fuego se esparció en su pecho.

Esa, esa era la pelota que buscaba.

Les demostraría a todos que existía una oportunidad que llevaba su nombre, y que un mastodonte con la mano pesada al que llamaban "ace" no iba a arrebatarles.

Porque mientras él la mantuviera en el aire, nadie se rendiría.

Y el tercer balón llego.

Entre sus brazos.


	5. Paciencia

Daichi Sawamura

_Paciencia_

Un líder.

¿Cómo escogían a los capitanes de equipo?

¿Por su inteligencia? ¿su habilidad?

Daichi nunca había entendido qué cosa habían visto en él.

Ni siquiera cuando al terminar su segundo año lo nombraron frente a todos sus amigos y mayores, o cuando le otorgaron el número de su camiseta como símbolo de rango. Jamás había caído en la cuenta de que en algún momento tendría que dirigir a un grupo de chicos, jugar con ellos y enseñarles a trabajar como un equipo.

Era casi como si le anunciaran que tendría diez hijos al mismo tiempo.

Estuvo asustado, y a la vez honrado de llevar una tarea tan importante, pero la verdad es que no estaba convencido de poder llevar a todos esos chicos por el camino correcto. ¿Quién era él, después de que su entrenador los abandonara y el equipo se quedara en el olvido? No tenía alguien quien los pudiera guiar o aconsejar, mucho menos el interés del director.

¿Qué podía hacer Daichi para sacar a su equipo adelante?

Anhelaba poder llegar a las nacionales tanto o más que cualquiera de sus compañeros, pues amaba tanto el deporte que no importaba si el viejo entrenador se había retirado. Seguían siendo parte de Karasuno, y no podría darle la espalda a sus amigos.

Tal vez, pensó, aquellos días terribles cuando los hacían entrenar hasta el límite sin obtener resultados le habían vuelto viejo por dentro. Las expectativas sobre sus pequeños hombros que los aplastaban en su momento, le otorgaron algo mucho más importante que un partido ganado.

Los habían fortalecido, y hecho madurar tan rápido, que nunca había perdido la esperanza en que Karasuno volvería a volar.

Porque su generación había fallado tantas veces, y sin embargo, seguían ahí esperando por el momento indicado para que un milagro pasara. Y cuando los de primer año pisaron el lugar, entendió por qué era el capitán.

Cuál era su razón de estar ahí, su propósito.

El milagro había llegado.

Por eso ahora, estando tan cerca de poder cumplir su sueño y llevar una vez más a Karasuno hasta las finales, no puede hacer más que dar lo mejor de sí en las jugadas y dejarse llevar por aquellos niños que solían pelearse en la entrada del Gimnasio.

Esos que un día llegaron a la puerta gritando y proclamándose a sí mismos el Ace de la corte, sin llevarse bien entre ellos y careciendo de técnica en el juego, pero ahora trabajaban como una máquina aniquiladora defendiéndose ante uno de los equipos más fuertes de la región.

Daichi sabía que ellos tenían sueños, talentos con limitaciones y una enorme fuerza de voluntad que arrasaba con cualquier obstáculo que se les pusiera enfrente. No podía evitar pensar qué cosa hubiese pasado si Suga, Asahi y él hubiesen tenido todas aquellas fortalezas en su momento, pero no lo envidiaba, aquellos pequeños cuervos tenía mucho que aprender y Daichi estaba ahí para hacerlos entrar en razón cuando alguno quería salirse de la parvada.

Se necesitaba de fuerza, habilidad y destreza para ser un Lider, pero Sawamura Daichi no solo era eso. Les brindaba sus experiencias, la confianza y amistad que necesitaban para aprender que todos eran un equipo, y que juntos eran más fuertes.

La paciencia que lo había guardado de abandonar, era la misma que usaba para hacerlos entender todas las pequeñas enseñanzas.

Y aunque al principio se había sentido como un padre primerizo, ahora no podía estar más orgulloso de ver a sus pequeños cuervos tomar el vuelo para despegar.

Si esta era su última oportunidad, entonces, tendrían que hacerla valer la pena,

Pues él era su capitán y creía.

_Podían triunfar._

* * *

Sinceramente, mi corazón no puede aguantar los últimos capítulos de Haikyuu!

Tengo muchísimas ganas de Ecribir el capitulo de Hinata, pero no es el momento aún.

muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar, ¡Un gran abrazo!


	6. Talento

Sugawara Koushi

_Talento_

Equipo.

Él tenía que hacer lo mejor para el equipo.

Escuchar el chirrido de los tenis sobre la duela, y los balones rebotar, le dolía. Debía sonreír, parecer calmado…alentar a los chicos mientras pudiera.

Su piel se erizó al saber que _él_ estaría en su equipo, o al menos, insistía en pertenecer. Por que había escuchado tantas historias sobre Kageyama Tobio y Sus monstruosas habilidades que lo habían vuelto en el proximo rey de la cancha, demasiadas para no evitar que sus dedos temblaran y las piernas se le comenzaran a dormir.

Ahí estaba.

Con la mirada uraña, las manos fuertes y una perfecta postura, colocando como si durmiese practicando el movimiento una y otra vez, fluyendo igual que si hubiese nacido sabiendo qué hacer, mientras él solamente podía observar.

Observar a quién lo iba a reemplazar.

Y los nervios se convirtieron en pánico, al ver que no solo uno de los chicos de primero eran un monstruo desencadenado, si no que la mayoría tenían potencial y habilidades inhumanas. ¿Quién iba a decir que después de tantos años, Karasuno por fin obtuviera a aquellos que le hacían falta?

En su último año, en su última oportunidad.

¿Qué más deseaban romperle, además de sus esperanzas?

Él sabía que no importaba nada de lo que hicera, el puesto que alguna vez había llamado como suyo ya le pertenecía a otra persona desde que había pisado la cancha, y Sugawara no quería pelear en una batalla injusta. Prefirió consumirse en su miedo y sentirse alividado (¡Aliviado!) que alguién más lo reemplazaría por qué, ¿A quén engañaba? Con su imperfecto juego, jamás llegarían a las nacionales.

¿Por qué se empeñaba en soñar alto, cuando sus Alas estaban sumamente cansadas?

La banca en la que se resguardaba no era lo suficiente para ocultar la desepción, ¿Dónde estaba aquel niño de primer año que entró en el equipo, a pesar de que sabía que ya nada era igual? ¿En qué lugar se guardaba el chico que aguantó el peso y la carga de un título que los ahogaba en el cemento y terminaba por sepultarlos en la tierra?

Tanto tiempo aguantando, soportando la crueldad de las palabras mientras esperaban a que un milagro llegara, pero ahora que el milagro ha llegado no siente más que miedo y aberración.

¿Qué clase de jugador sería si no quisiera el bien del equipo?

Por eso se rinde con facilidad, y esconde sus inseguridades con una sonrisa (como siempre lo ha hecho) por que no quiere a nadie a su espalda consolándolo, ni siquiera el entrenador.

Y cuando cree que dejar todo en manos de un niño de primero es la respuesta, el verdadero milagro sucede.

La urgencia de practicar lo envuelve y su corazón vuelve a emocionarse cuando toca el balón. No es un miedo de fallar, pues ha fallado tantas veces como en aquel partido contra Dateko que sabe exactamente cuando su estómago se cotrae del terror.

Son los ojos de Hinata, no, aquella fuerza que despide de su cuerpo.

Puede verlo, si, puede verlo. Esas llamas que salen de él como si fuera el sol y los abrazara, igual que un viento entre las hojas que las levanta del suelo.

Esa hambre de creecer, y destruir la gigantesca barrera que hay entre él y el otro lado de la red es lo que, sin querer, lo inspira.

Koushi desea ansiar de esa misma manera el balón, y es igual a una brisa fresca entre sus alas mancilladas lo que poco a poco invita a tomar vuelo. Hinata es la fuerza que los empujar a volar, dándoles un golpe en la espalda para hacerlos caer del precipicio.

Y aunque sus Alas no son tan grandes y majestuosas como las de Kageyama, siente que debe darles una oportunidad. Dejar de compadecerse de si mismo y luchar en verdad por lo que desea.

Volver a pisar la cancha.

Sabe que todos lo subestiman cuando entra al juego y los estudiantes de Shiratorizawa creen haber ganado el partido, pues aquel monstruo de cabello negro ya está agotado y lo único que les queda es un pobre cuervo viejo.

Su corazón cree que puede fallar.

Aún teniendolo en la garganta, sabe que no hay vuelta atrás, por que solo los que desean avanzar se lanzan sobre sus miedos y los conquistan, es la única manera de continuar.

Tiembla por dentro y sus dedos se retuercen al aquellos poniendo presión para romperle, pero no se detiene, no quiere hacerlo. No puede permitir caer ante las provocaciones por que si lo hace no tendría derecho de estar en la cancha con personas que estaban dando su mejor esfuerzo.

Solo desea rematar.

Las estrellas nacían de varias maneras, había olvidado, pero no buscaba destacar entre ellas como los demás. Él quería ser últil para el equipo cuando nadie más pudiese, y continuaran jugando hasta el final. Por que los genios nacían con talento entre las venas, pero era desición de ellos trabajarlo y buscar siempre por mejorar.

Daría lo poco o mucho que pudiese ofrecer a sus amigos, al ser un equipo y volar juntos, sería muy aburrido si sólo cantasen los pájaros que mejor saben cantar.

Y todos aquellos que pensaron que éste partido sería rápido, ahora dudan.

Pero él no lo hace.

Ha aprendido a volar.

* * *

_¡Uaaaaaaa!_

_¡muchas gracias por el comentario!realmente estos últimos capítulos me han hecho sentir sumamente inspirada y llena de emociones._

_faltan algunos otros pocos por escribir, pero muchísimas gracias por leer._

_¡Nos vemos!_


	7. Futuro

Ennoshita Chikara

_Futuro_

Tenerle miedo a recibir el balón era algo normal.

Tenerle miedo a caerse en una jugada era comprensible.

Pero tenerle miedo a dar un máximo esfuerzo, era a lo que Ennoshita le causaba un vacío en el estómago.

A pesar de que sus amigos lo trataban como a uno más, incluso después de las vergonzosas excusas, el sentimiento de inferioridad ante los demás persistía en su corazón.  
Por que alguna vez se había dicho así mismo que no era suficiente, o necesario.

Por que alguna vez se había preguntado, _"¿para qué estoy aquí? Si no doy la talla"._

Y la pena volvía a subir por su garganta como vómito, que le apretaba el pecho y le provocaba llorar; recordando las tardes en su habitación rodeado del aire acondicionado, mirando al techo y revisando su reloj para asegurarse que la hora de la práctica ya ha terminado.

Convenciéndose así mismo que tenía mucha tarea qué hacer, o que, de cualquier manera no había oportunidad para él. Él equipo necesitaba gente talentosa que los apoyase y Chikara solo los atrasaría.

Sin embargo, no estaba feliz.

Jamás había sido un jugador sobresaliente, pero podía defenderse. Y haber desertado en las pruebas, solo por que el entrenamiento era duro y agotador, le provocaba un nudo en la garganta tan grande que podría ser su corazón tratando de huir. Era como decir que había dejado de estudiar matemáticas por que eran difíciles de entender, o haberle dejado de hablar a su madre por que se enojaba con él fácilmente.

No, nada era fácil.

Admiraba las figuras del deporte profesional como cualquiera, pero tal vez no había entendido aquel cosquilleo en su estómago cuando los veía jugar.

Y solo cuando por fin su cuerpo dejó de padecer los entrenamientos duros, Chikara comprendió.

Su vacío se llenó.

Igual que cuando el entrenador gritaba, o el sudor caía sobre sus ojos de tanto correr, Ennoshita supo que a pesar de todas esas cosas malas también existían cosas buenas. Que todo esfuerzo constante era bien pagado con el tiempo, y el no había estado lo suficiente para verlo.

Se sentía derrotado, y hasta a veces, humillado por que el entrenador los obligaba a realizar tareas que parecían inhumanas, aún viendo que él no tenía el talento suficiente.

Pero ahora entendía.

Aquel hombre lo único que intentaba era hacerlos crecer, forjar algo en dónde no lo había. Crear algo de la nada no era fácil, pero tampoco imposible, y Ennoshita supo que su camino no estaba acabado.

Ni siquiera era el comienzo.

El dolor en sus brazos, los gritos de aliento y el calor sobre su piel eran sensaciones que no podía olvidar, por que una vez que tu corazón se enganchaba con el Juego, jamás dejabas de ser un jugador. Las memorias de sus pequeñas victorias volvían y le recordaban que no era una pérdida de tiempo, que aún tenía algo qué dar.

Su cuerpo se movió solo y con naturalidad, al volver a pisar la cancha y disculparse ante todos.

El año pasó, y Karasuno obtuvo a chicos nuevos.

Chicos que parecían tornados andantes, con tanta energía acumulada en cuerpos pequeños y genios que parecían jugar como dioses. Niños que aspiraban a cosas tan grandes sin siquiera ser del equipo, produciéndole un amargo sabor de boca.

Sus voluntades era gigantescas; Grandes aspiraciones y sueños que cabían en estaturas demasiado bajas; varas tan altas, de las cuales Chikara nunca se atrevería a imaginar siquiera, que esos chicos nuevos hablaban como su fuesen a conseguirlas de la noche a la mañana.

Igual que magia, los observó volar.

Los miró hacer cosas imposibles, y los observó darles esperanza a aquellos que más la necesitaba. De nuevo, Karasuno volvía a ser un nombre de temer y por primera vez, existía la posibilidad de llegar las nacionales.

Chikara supo que esa historia no era sobre él, ni sus amigos. No era el protagonista de una historia de superación, pues sabía que tenía suficiente con pertenecer al equipo.

Además, ¿Quién leería una historia con un cobarde principal?

No, Ennoshita se conformaba con saber que estaría ahí, apoyando con su presencia. Viendo a los verdaderos cuervos volar.

Hasta ese juego, en el que tuvo que entrar.

Y las palabras de sus compañeros lo devolvieron a ese día en el que le dijeron que podría ser capitán. Chistoso, ¿No? Todos querían a miedoso como lider.

En ese momento, en esa jugada, se tragó aquel miedo hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Apretó los puños y la quijada, flexionó las piernas y lanzó un grito.

Algunos llamaban a ese momento como la verdad. Él, lo llamó comienzo.

Por que incluso sabiendo que no estaba en forma, los enfrentó. Aún teniendo miedo y con sus piernas temblando, lo ignoró. Por que aunque tenía una voz en su cabeza diciéndole que no estaba listo y jamás podría llegar a ocupar el lugar del capitán, lo hizo.

Por que al ver a Daichi salir por esa puerta, vio el futuro.

Uno en dónde no tendrían más que a un Capitán cobarde, un poco de esperanza y mucha voluntad.

No quería volver a anhelar la cancha, ni sentir pena.

Quería dejarlo todo en la duela y saber que ha valido cada paso.

E imaginarse que alguna vez tendría en sus manos a tanta gente talentosa, con ansias de ganar y de crecer, le ponía nervioso.

Pero no huiría, no negaría lo que era.

Él también tenía Alas.

* * *

_La verdad, Chikara ha sido uno de mis favoritos y de los que más deseaba escribir._  
_En verdad, entiendo perfectamente ese sentimiento de no ser suficiente pero querer seguir intentándolo, por que amas tanto ese deporte (: _

_lamento mucho la tardanza y muchísimas gracias por los amables comentarios._

_¡Espero que lo disfruten!_


	8. Valentía

Yamaguchi Tadashi

_Valentía_

Yamaguchi había visto cosas increíbles.

Cosas que pensó, eran tan asombrosas que su corazón latía sin detenerse.  
Cosas que lo hicieron gritar con emoción, aullar y sonreír.

Tantos momentos únicos que nunca creyó ser capaz de experimentar, pero que estaban ahí, y los había vivido.

Desde su lugar en la banca.

Y sentía un revolotear en su pecho porque, después de todo, era su equipo el que estaba anotando. Pero a pesar de las peleas de ensueño y el milagro de aquellos quienes las libraban, un amargo sabor terminaba en su garganta después de quedarse ronco al tanto gritar.

Eran felices, Karasuno había vuelto a brillar.

Entrenaban y sudaban el esfuerzo, junto a los gritos del entrenador y las extenuantes jornadas. Todo parecía perfecto y las cosas marchaban como debían, pero Yamaguchi seguía en la banca.

Ahí sentado, con las manos entrelazadas y observando a lo cuervos volar.

Uno a uno y con rapidez, los miembros de su equipo explotaban como pirotecnia en el cielo, llenando el papel con su propio color y mezclandose, haciéndose cada vez más oscuro. Cada talento a crecer sucedía, y eso lo inspiraba a seguir con el suyo, puesto que todos estaban en el mismo canal.

En el mismo lado de la cancha, en el mismo suelo al pisar.

Y al verlos aletear, con sus logros y hazañas, sintió que era el momento de lanzarse al precipicio, dejarse llevar y dejar que sus alas emprendieran el vuelo.

Pero al entrar al fondo del abismo, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar.

El terror invadió su cuerpo, su mente y su habilidad. Había puesto sus esperanzas en una pelota que, desde el inicio, sabía que estaba mal y sin poder apartar la mirada, contempló su error costar a los demás.

¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Ni siquiera estaba seguro de tener Alas! Se había llamar así mismo un cuervo, pero nunca había tenido ningún talento que pudiese aportar. Rodeado de tantas maravillas, milagros y demás, no había aprendido ni un poco de lo que le hacía falta dominar.

Se quedaba atrás, junto aquellos cuyos temores los retenían, por que el miedo les susurraba al momento de jugar y borraba sus intenciones. Querían lo mejor para el equipo, pero cuando de entregarse se trataba, siempre terminaban por alejarse.

Por que tenían tanto miedo a pelear, y equivocarse.

Pero de eso se trataba el juego.

Y Tadashi solo pudo entenderlo, cuando dejó de mirar al suelo y decidió mirar hacia arriba, donde todos esos monstruos se encontraban.

Sus enemigos. Sus rivales. Dispuestos a comérselo y pensar que era patético caerse tantas veces.

Estar rodeado de tanta valentía solo podía hacer lo inevitable: obligarlo a seguir adelante. Por que entre tantos milagros imposibles, grandes saltos y talento, siempre existía la necesidad. Ver a tales proezas volar, lo inspiraron a querer más.

Por que llevar el nombre de Karasuno en su espalda no era un peso, sino una oportunidad.

Yamaguchi tenía tantas ganas de pelear y ganar, pero no todos los partidos se ganaban. Y con las voces a su espalda, sus amigos en la cancha y el corazón en su mano, no dejó de intentarlo.

Admiraba a su equipo, con todo su corazón. La seguridad con la que se plantaban, después de tanto tiempo en la oscuridad, le asombraba. Desde el principio, había deseado ser un pilar que diera una oportunidad de continuar jugando, alguien a quién pudiesen confiar el balón y sorprender.

No todos los cuervos volaban de la misma manera; algunos iban más alto y otros, preferían la tierra.

Por que los nervios eran parte del juego, y dominarlos requería valentía extrema.

Y el se lanzaría de nuevo al precipicio, hasta que sus alas se abrieran.

* * *

Lamento el tiempo, pero muchísimas gracias por comentarme tan lindamente.

La verdad, Yamaguchi fue mucho más difícil de expresar, pero atribuyo a mi falta de práctica lo que me obstaculizó poder expresarlo con más claridad.

En verdad entiendo a este chico, quien quiere ser útil a su equipo pero no tiene nada "bueno" que sumar, pero aún así tiene los pantalones para ponerse en frente del mundo y hacerlo.

a algunas flores les toca un poco más de tiempo florecer, pero eso no significa que no lo puedan hacer.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! y espero poder llegar más a ustedes.


End file.
